Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of adaptable modular utility devices and more particularly pertains to supporting a user while standing and for transporting the standing, supported user, the supporting and transporting being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of modular utility devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, modular utility devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and transporting a standing user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a system of adaptable modular utility devices that allows supporting a user while standing and for transporting the standing, supported user, the supporting and transporting being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system of adaptable modular utility devices which can be used for supporting a user while standing and for transporting the standing, supported user, the supporting and transporting being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.